chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Apprentice Appreciation Day
Apprentice Appreciation Day is the thirty-ninth episode in the second season of Chowder and the seventy-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Mung and Miss Endive compete over who throws the best Apprentice Appreciation Day party, alienating Chowder and Panini in the process. Plot It's Apprentice Appreciation Day, and Chowder is looking forward to his annual Slawberry Cake. But when Mung hears that Endive is throwing a huge party for Panini, he decides that he's going to throw Chowder a bigger party that includes ice sculptures, a food animal circus, and no slawberry cake! Chowder says that he doesn't want all this stuff, and that he would be happy with just a simple cake, but Mung doesn't listen, so Chowder walks off sad. Meanwhile at Endive's Tasteful Foods, Endive is preparing for Panini's Party. Just like Chowder, Panini doesn't really care about the fancy stuff, she'll be happy just as long as Chowder comes to her party. But then Endive tells her that Chowder isn't allowed to come to the party because he's too dirty, and instead sets her up with a realistic looking young man named Carson. Panini says she doesn't like Carson, and walks off angry. Meanwhile at Marzipan City, Chowder is sitting on the edge of the docks with Kimchi, sad that Mung won't listen. Panini asks Chowder what's wrong, and they both share their problems with each other. After that, they both sit together on the dock, sad that their cooking masters just won't listen. Back at Chowder's party, Truffles notices that Chowder is missing, so she tells Mung, and the two of them plus Shnitzel go off and look for him. When they find Chowder, Mung apologizes for not listening before. Chowder is touched, and says that he doesn't need slawberry cake (even though that would be so awesome) as long as he has his friends. Mung then reveals that he was listening a little and that he made Chowder a Slawberry Cake. Chowder immediantly eats the cake in one bite, and says that this was the best Apprentice Appreciation Day ever, and he even shares a slice of cake with Panini when she asks how his cake is (however she doesn't want to eat it since it was in Chowder's mouth.) But then Endive comes, but with her added weight, the dock collapses and everyone lands in the water. Endive tells Panini to come with her because she has guests waiting at her party. Panini says that she won't go without Chowder, and since he landed in the water, Chowder is now clean and not dirty anymore. Endive reluctantly says that Chowder can come, and Panini is happy, and also says that it is the best Apprentice Appreciation Day ever, and starts kissing. Chowder starts yelling and Mung says "Well Chowder, I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too." Everyone laughes and the episode ends on a happy note, but Chowder laughed without knowing what was so funny. Characters Major characters *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Panini *Ms. Endive Minor characters *Gazpacho * Carson Trivia *When Chowder and Panini were sitting at the dock, it is similar to the SpongeBob episode New Leaf when Mr. Krabs and Plankton were sitting at the edge of the dock. *This is the fourth time Shnitzel has spoke English ("Over"). The other times were in Gazpacho Stands Up (Okay, Okay), Hey Hey It's Knishmas (Oh My Radda!), and The Trouble with Truffles (Yeah, I'm so calm. Now the audience can finally understand me! Yo, my name's Shnitzel! Alright!). *There is a new food which is, Slawberry cake, it is based off a Strawberry Cake. *This is the 2nd time that there is a lookalike. *The second appearance of the dock at Marzipan City. First was The Garage Sale. *This is the second time Ms. Endive said Chowder's name. First was in "The BLT's". *Chowder sat at the docks at a total time of 5 hours. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h17m35s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m20s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m18s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m12s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-18h13m10s251.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes